


crave it in the dark

by Kneekeyta



Series: In the Dark [8]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, PRACTICE SAFE SEX, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Relationships: Rae Earl/Finn Nelson
Series: In the Dark [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044551
Kudos: 11





	crave it in the dark

It’s been a week since she’s seen him last and her nerves are getting the best of her. Why they decided to hold off on any sexual activities until the week was up, well she knows why, and is very excited about it, but it doesn’t mean she’s any less frustrated. Her fingers and toys just don’t do it for her like he does. He knows how fast and slow to go and how she likes to be teased until she’s just at the edge of something orgasmic.

And now, tonight, with all this pent-up tension and excitement for what the night is to bring she can’t help but slip out of her day clothes and into something barely there and revealing.

\--

She watches the clock, the minutes passing by until finally there’s only one left to eight o’clock and suddenly there is a knock at her door. Getting up immediately she almost falls over but rights herself quickly, when she gets to the door, she takes a second to pick up the folded piece of paper on the table to her right. With the paper in her right hand she opens the door only to see Finn holding up a similar paper with a devilish smirk. She can’t help but giggle and pull him inside by the lapel of his leather jacket.

They stumble into her flat, Finn just barely able to close the door behind him as Rae drags him further inside. When she hears the door shut is when she attaches her lips to his. It’s a mess of teeth and tongues, as she slips her hands underneath his jacket helping him slip it off.

“Bedroom,” Finn mumbles against her lips.

She takes the opportunity to bite down on his lower lip causing him to let out a low groan. They separate so they can properly make it the bedroom without any mishaps. She sways her hips smiling at the low grunt Finn lets out behind her.

Inside her bedroom she turns to see Finn is only in his boxer briefs.

“You should be more naked,” he tells her.

Smiling, she says, “Why don’t you rectify that for me.”

Smirking he walks over to her grabbing her by the waist, pulling her so she is pressed against him and kisses her softly. Rae can’t help but moan into the kiss which allows him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Its soft, passion filled kisses as he moves his hands to the straps of her nightie and slowly slips them down her arms.

The drag of the soft material as he slides it down her body sends tingles up her spine. He moves his kisses down her neck as he gets the sheer material passed her hips. When it sounds, hitting the floor he goes to feel for her panties, her thong, as he kisses and sucks on her neck. Rae can’t help but shift forward with a low moan as he hooks his thumbs around the band and pulls them down and off, joining the nightie pooled at her feet.

With the him kissing his way across her chest she makes haste of getting her fingers on the band of his boxers and helps him get them off. With his boxers no longer literally cock blocking she gets her hand on his shaft. Hard and pulsing in her palm as she strokes him, soon thumbing over the head where pre-come has been bubbling out.

“Bed, bed” Finn mumbles as he moans lowly.

Rae gives his cock a quick squeeze causing Finn’s body to stutter in pleasure.

On the bed they are attached at the mouth once again, Finn feeling his way down her body and when he makes it to where she wet and wanting, he can’t help but moan into her mouth sliding his fingers across her aching cunt.

“Ah, Mmm,” Rae mumbles against his lips, as he glides two fingers inside of her.

She pushes down on his fingers as he fucks them in and out of her, chasing the glorious pleasuring thrumming through her body. She can’t help the little whines that escape her as he continuously brings her such pleasure.

On the brink of coming he pulls his fingers out and a disgruntled hum slips out.

“Finn,” she cries, and she can feel his smirk against her lips.

“Alright, baby, alright.” He soothes her, with one last kiss.

“I wanna feel you,” she murmurs as she looks up at him. His eyes are dark and filled with lust it makes her want him even more.

“And you will,” he tells her as he lines himself up with her.

She takes a shallow breath knowing what’s about to happen is something she’s never done before, never trusted anyone enough before, but with him she craved to feel all of him.

When he pushes in she lets out a breathy sigh, “Yes.” She whispers more to herself than to him.

“You feel so fuckin’ good, Rae.” Finn moans, as he slowly starts to thrust.

“Really give it to me,” She says.

Finn nods, and with that he picks up his pace, holding her by her hips, where she knows she’ll have little bruises in the morning.

“So. Fucking. Good.” Finn states with each feral thrust.

She can feel that he’s close, by the way his thrusts get sloppy. And she’s not far behind.

“I’m gonna come,” he says breathily.

“Come in me, Finn.” She says equally as breathy.

With a loud cry he slams into her one last time, so fucking deep she gets pushed up the bed a little and she comes as he’s coming, she can feel the warmth as he releases in her, her walls contracting around him from the strength of her orgasm.

As they come down, Rae can’t help but smile. Finn lets out a deep breath and starts to slowly pull out of her, he looks down and Rae can only guess what he’s feeling as she feels the come trickling out of her.

“That’s so fucking hot.” He murmurs in awe, and takes two of his fingers pushing the come back inside her.

Rae giggles and closes her legs a little to get him to stop, “I like how it feels coming out.” She says.

“Minx” he smiles as he leans over her to smack a kiss to her lips.

When he goes to pull, she doesn’t let him, and the kiss deepens. Her legs open and he nestles himself between them while slipping his tongue passed her lips. Rae sucks on his tongue loving the taste of him, and can’t help but roll her hips up and feel that he’s already getting hard again.

She knows it wont be long until they get to go again, and maybe this time she’ll ride him.


End file.
